Love Just Is
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: FINISHED! Senior year in High School. Massive crossover: HP,KP,LM
1. It's a New Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, Harry Potter, or Kim Possible. If I did I would be one very rich teenager.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Moody High School

Harry Potter and his two best friends Ron Stoppable and David "Gordo" Gordon were tired of spending the last three years of high school with absolutely no one under them on the social ladder.

"Senior year is our year, guys," Gordo proudly proclaimed at the lunch table away from all civilization in the cafeteria on the first day of the trio's 12th grade year, "I just know it."

"Ya know what," Harry said in reply, "I've got that same feeling: I just know something awesome is gonna happen this year, Ron your thoughts on this?"

"She's beautiful," Ron replied, obviously not in the conversation.

"Who?" Gordo inquired.

"Kim Possible"

"You do realize the chances of getting her back, don't you Stoppable?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, brutally dropping him back down to reality.

"You agree with us, though, right?" Gordo said.

"About it being our year, yeah, I mean, I can feel it too."

"So what do you think we should do about it," Harry asked the other two.

"I don't know," Ron said.

"How about—" Gordo began, "Nah, we tried that last year"

Meanwhile

Kim Possible, Hermione Granger, and Lizzie McGuire were sitting in the middle of the huge cafeteria, enjoying the perks of popularity, and sitting at the top of the social ladder with no one above them.

"Hey Kim," Hermione said, "Who's that guy looking at you?"

"Ron Stoppable," Lizzie replied, "Remember him; he was that guy she had a crush on before junior high."

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said.

Kim just stared at him

Guy's Table

"Guys," Gordo announced, "I realized what this year is going to bring. Any guesses?"

"Bigger Nacoes!!" Ron yelled. (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist.)

"Uh, no Ron, but nice guess. We are going to get a girl to go out with us by Prom!" Gordo exclaimed.

"I agree," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron said, following suit.

"Cheers," they said, knocking their soda bottles together.

"My house after school," Harry proposed, "to discuss this upcoming year's activities."

"I'll be there," Ron replied.

"And I as well," Gordo said.

"You just have to sound like the smart one, don't you Gordo," Ron said.

"I try my best," Gordo said with a smirk.

Harry just laughed at his best friends

After School in Harry's Basement

"We've been here two solid hours and we've got nothin'," Gordo said.

All of the sudden, Ron's pocket started moving around and Ron's naked mole rat, Rufus, jumped out and started jumping up and down.

"What's he saying Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ron answered, "what is it Rufus?"

Rufus started jumping all around, looking like he was playing a guitar.

"He's trying to tell us to make a band!" Gordo exclaimed.

"You know," Harry began, "it's so crazy it just might work."

"Yeah," Ron added, "I can play bass guitar."

"Drums," Rufus squeaked happily.

"Harry, you can sing and play lead guitar, and I'll be the other percussion, backup guitar, and background vocals." Gordo said.

"And the tech guy," Ron added.

"Ok guys, now that we have all that settled..." Harry trailed off.

"We can be live entertainment for Fall Ball," Ron said, finishing Harry's sentence.

"Yeah," the other two chimed in.

"We'll call ourselves..." Gordo began.

"The Three Stooges and Their Pet Rat," The three friends said, and began to practice.

Or so they thought........

"So, uh,"Gordo said, "what exactly are we gonna play, guys?"

"Uh..." Ron said, as he and Harry looked at each other.

"Good question," Harry replied.

Rufus ran over and put in a CD for them to listen to, to pick songs from.

"We need songs that ladies like, Rufus," Ron said.

Rufus ignored him, put in the CD, and let "Love at First Sight" by Styx rang throughout Harry's basement.

"This song sounds familiar," Ron said.

_Driving past your house again_

_I feel the same way I did then_

_I get weak, just thinking about you_

_It all began so easily_

_A look from you a glance from me_

_Then our eyes met like thunder & lightning_

_You and I, strangers lost in a moment_

_Eye to eye_

_We were caught unaware of the passion inside us_

_Love at first sight_

_I know that this can't be happening_

_No, not to someone like me_

_Love at first sight_

_So rare, and so exciting_

_I only hope this love we found can last_

_I'm not a man who acts this way_

_But lately I can't concentrate_

_And I don't sleep, just dreaming about you_

_I try to reach you on the phone_

_But voices there say you're not home_

_And my heart aches, thinking I've lost you_

_One more time, seeing your face in the moonlight_

_One more chance to be caught unaware_

_Of this passion inside us_

_Love at first sight_

_I know that this can't be happening_

_No, not to someone like me_

_Love at first sight_

_It's hard to keep your balance_

_Moving past the point of no return_

_If you need some time_

_To understand your feelings_

_If you need some time away_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_With open arms my love_

_All that night_

_We made love in the moonlight_

_Eye to eye_

_We were so unaware of the passion inside us_

_Love at first sight_

_I know that this can't be happening_

_No, not to someone like me_

_Love at first sight_

_So rare, and so exciting_

_I only hope this love we found can last_

"Guys," Gordo began, "I think we've got our first song to try to learn to play."

"Then, let's do it," Harry said.

And with that, Gordo and Ron went home to get their instruments, and Harry pulled out his guitar and miniature drum set and set them up.

After about 10 minutes, Ron and Gordo walked in to the basement, and the band had their first practice session.


	2. Finding Lost Love

Disclaimer: My Plot, Disney's Lizzie McGuire and Kim Possible, J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter, Evanescence's My Immortal....there.....happy? I didn't think so.

A/N: Review with song ideas or e-mail me them. My address is in my profile.

**Chapter 2: Finding Lost Love**

Moody High School Auditorium

"Students, welcome to another great year at Moody High School. Freshmen, welcome to Moody High School, period," Principal Remus J. Lupin announced, on the second day of classes.

"You sure he said we could, Ron," Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah, I asked him, and he said he would be surprised at us for helping a teacher that caused us so much pain, but he said no problem with that," Ron replied.

Harry and Gordo nodded, knowing all about Principal Lupin's past with teachers and faculty. (He he.)

"Can you actually see the connection between these two," Harry asked.

"Almost, but not quite," Ron said. (A/N: Can you stand the suspense? He he again.)

"Okay, and without further adieu, I have three of your fellow students helping out a teacher on stage. Watch, it should be fun. Ready, guys," Principal Lupin said as the curtains rose, revealing the three biggest losers and the most despised teacher, Miss Laura Ungermeyer, on stage. Gordo, on the keyboard began to play a soft, slow, soothing melody as Miss Ungermeyer began to sing with a surprisingly beautiful voice.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Throughout the entire song, Harry had been watching the football coach, Steve Barkin continually tear up and wipe his eyes, and as the song ended, both Barkin and Ungermeyer were in tears. As Miss Ungermeyer began to walk off stage, Mr. Barkin walked up, took her by the hand, and led her to two open seats on the front row and as they sat down, not letting go of the other's hand the entire auditorium, with the exception of Kim, Hermione, Lizzie, Ron, Harry, and Gordo, burst into applause. The six not applauding were staring into the eyes of the opposite sex remembering 6th grade, when the girls became popular, tearing three sets of young lovebirds apart for what they all thought would be forever.

After the curtains went down, Harry and Ron packed up their guitars, Gordo placed his electronic keyboard in its bag and the three friends helped Rufus put his drum set in the back behind the stage where it would stay until the end of the school day.

"Guys," a female voice called from behind them. "We all wanted to come back here and say that was so beautiful," the three guys and Rufus turned around to see Kim, Lizzie, and Hermione, standing there looking like there had been tears in their eyes not five minutes before.

"Ya'll really think so?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, as the three girls walked over to the guys and sat down beside them. "It was incredible, and we wanted to ask just how many people, was that song meant for," she said.

"One..." Harry began, only to stop and think for a few seconds before continuing, "No...Four." When Harry said that, the three girls' eyes began to well up with tears, as Lizzie, Kim, and Hermione began to cry on the guys' shoulders. After a few minutes, the six rekindled friends walked out in pairs (and one trio) hand in hand, Lizzie and Gordo, Hermione and Harry, and Kim and Ron (with Rufus in tow), out of the school as the final bell of the day rang signaling the end of the school day.

Great place to end, yes?

Too Bad. I've got so much more.The Author of This Story 


	3. Things Aren't What They Used To Be

Nothing is mine, except the plot. Read now. Ask questions later.

**Chapter 3: Things Aren't What They Used To Be**

Moody High Cafeteria

"What's going on guys?" Ron asked his friends as he sat down to eat.

"Nothing," Harry replied

"We're just reflecting on the events of last week after playing 'My Immortal' for Miss Ungermeyer," Gordo replied.

"Yeah I know," Ron exclaimed, "isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah, but," Harry began.

Meanwhile

"What do you think we should do?" Lizzie asked her two friends, frowning.

"I'm..." Kim began, clearly down about something, "not to sure."

"I guess things can change," Hermione said. "But I couldn't even say that I saw this coming."

"Oh well," Kim said, "let's just ride through it and maybe it will go back to the way it was."

"Hey girls" said a voice, "what's up?"

It was the varsity outfield; yes the whole outfield, Alex, Blake, and Chris Waller. The three were triplets, All-American outfielders, and the current dream of every Moody High female, except Kim, Hermione, and Lizzie, who had dreams of their own. (A/N: but you already know that...or do you?)

"Ya'll are looking a little down," Alex said. "Anything we can do to help that?"

"No, not really Alex," Kim replied.

"Not even one little thing?" Blake asked.

"We're fine Blake," Hermione said.

"Not even take you three beautiful young ladies out on a date?" Chris chimed in.

"No, guys, we're really okay," Lizzie said, clearly frustrated.

"Okay ladies, but remember we're here for you." The triplets said.

"Okay we will." Lizzie said. "Somebody else would come before you three did," she said under her breath where only her two friends could hear.

"Make that three, right?" Kim said.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

Back to the Guys

"Yeah, it's awesome," Gordo began. "But, Harry and I don't think it's supposed to be the way it once was."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Sure, you and Kim, Lizzie and Gordo, and Hermione and I had lots of things in common, but we're in high school now and things have changed."

"You know," Ron began, "I actually agree with what you are saying, Harry. And I think I know what to do"

"Let's hear it," Gordo said as Ron began with his plan. (A/N: Confused? It might get worse.)

After School

"Lizzie, Hermione," Kim began, clutching a small piece of paper

"We know," Hermione said, "we each got one too."

"Should we go?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes!" Kim and Hermione said at the same time.

Each of the three friends had received a note taped to their lockers at the end of the school day. Each note said to go to a different part of the football field at 7:00: Lizzie's said to go to the top of the home bleachers, Kim's said the top of the away bleachers, and Hermione's said the logo on the fifty-yard line. The three friends packed up their homework and went home for a few hours.

That Evening

"Who do you think the three mystery men are?" Lizzie asked.

"Hopefully not the Waller triplets," Hermione said getting a laugh from her two friends.

"Or the three captains on the football team," Kim suggested. "Nah, they aren't that smart."

As Kim, Lizzie, and Hermione arrived at the football field, all three of them got two incredible shocks, not only were Harry, Ron, and Gordo the three mystery men, but they were all in the wrong spot...or were they.

"Miss Possible," Harry said as he greeted Kim as she made her way up the bleachers.

"Harry, what are you doing up here?"

"Kim, I know how you think Ron is better for you, but times change and with time, people change too. That same feeling that Ron had toward you, oh so long ago, is now coming from me."

"Really," Kim asked, "because if it really is, I feel the same way about you."

As Kim finished, the two embraced, and Harry gave Kim a soft kiss on her lips, then they made their way down the bleachers to watch the remaining conversations.

The conversation on the opposite side of the field went through the exact same steps, with the exception of Lizzie stumbling on the final step, but not falling, leaving Kim, Harry, Lizzie, and Ron to watch Gordo and Hermione's conversation.

"Well, hello to you Miss Granger," Gordo said as Hermione made her way across the field.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Gordon," Hermione replied.

"As you and I both know, you had the biggest crush on Mr. Potter over there in the late stages of elementary school, if I'm not seriously mistaken."

"I sure did Gordo," Hermione said, "but no longer."

"If I told you that I had the same, if not greater, feeling than Harry had toward you, what would your reply be?"

"My reply," Hermione said "would be that, if there was a road between us sending feelings of love, it would have to be a two-way street."

Gordo picked up a microphone, walked over to an electronic keyboard, put the microphone on the stand, Harry picked up his guitar, Ron his bass, and after turning on the stadium lights, Rufus ran to his drums. As the three girls watched and listened, they began to drift away in the soft gentle music of a classic from three decades past.

_Lady, _

_When you're with me I'm smiling_

_Give me all of your love_

_Your hands _

_Build me up when I'm sinking_

_Just touch me _

_And my troubles all fade_

_Lady,_

_From the moment I saw you_

_Standing all alone_

_You gave _

_All the love that I needed_

_So shy_

_Like a child who had grown_

_You're my Lady of the Morning_

_Love shines in your eyes_

_Sparkling, clear, and loving_

_You're my Lady_

_Lady,_

_Turn me on when I'm lonely_

_Show me_

_All of your charms_

_Evenings _

_When you lay down beside me_

_Just take me gently into your arms_

_You're my Lady of the Morning_

_Love shines in your eyes_

_Sparkling, clear, and loving_

_You're my Lady_

_Lady of the Morning_

_Love shines in your eyes_

_Sparkling, clear, and loving_

_You're my_

_Lady_

As they finished, they walked over to the three girls, who, by now were all three in tears, and put their arms around them and walked them to their cars because the girls had walked to the field, after they all got in, they drove back to the field to put all the instruments and stuff in the back of Harry's truck. After packing up, Harry took Kim home, Ron took Lizzie home, but Gordo took Hermione to the local snow cone shop and they ate their snow cones under the moonlight.

A/N: Did you like it? If you did then review, if you didn't, please don't light me on fire, it burns. By the way, "Lady" is sung by Styx.

The Author of this Story


	4. Love Just Is

Not mine, okay? Good.

**Love Just Is**

The school year had come to a close as the six friends had come up with an idea to say why the three most popular girls in the school did not go to Prom. The Talent Show on the last full day of school was today and the girls had been practicing for about a month on how they were going to introduce the song, as well as how to sing it.

**Moody High Auditorium**

"And now, singing Love Just is, by Hilary Duff," Principal Lupin announced, "Lizzie McGuire, Hermione Granger, and Kim Possible." The Waller triplets all stood up and yelled a different name, the girls just smiled and rolled their eyes.

Lizzie walked up to the front of the stage and said, "this song is titled Love Just is, and it means love cannot be created, it just is."

_Lizzie: When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about  
Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you_

_All: Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

_Kim: When you ask to stay and disappear  
It seems you're gone but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace  
Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin sense of you_

_All: Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

_Hermione: Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't get to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you... I just do  
Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you_

_All: Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is  
_

When they finished, there was a deafening roar, when the clapping died down, there was one final question of senior year, "Who were the three girls singing to?" That question would not have to wait long to be answered. For, three young men walked out on stage, Harry walked out next to Kim, Ron next to Lizzie, and in the middle, Gordo next to Hermione. When that happened, girls and guys alike, except for three, stood and created an even more resounding applause than the last one. Then, a soft, smooth, melody from many years past, but not too many...

_Gordo: I can show you the world_

_Shining shimmering splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide_

_Ron: I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_Harry: A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_Hermione: A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_Gordo: That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Lizzie: Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Kim: Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_Girls: A whole new world_

_Guys: Don't you dare close your eyes_

_Girls: A hundred thousand things to see_

_Guys: Hold your breath- it gets better_

_Girls: I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be_

_Guys: A whole new world_

_Girls: Every turn a surprise_

_Guys: With new horizons to pursue_

_Girls: Every moment red letter_

_All: I'll chase them anywhere, _

_There's time to spare, _

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_Gordo: A whole new world_

_Hermione: A whole new world_

_Ron: That's where we'll be_

_Lizzie: That's where we'll be _

_Harry: A thrilling chase_

_Kim: A wondrous place_

_All: For you and me_

As the song ended, a thunderous applause responded to the best performance that Lupin had seen in his 20 years of being principal of Moody High.

Harry, Kim, Ron, Lizzie, Gordo, and Hermione exited to the left, hand in hand with their partner, proving what has been tried to be disproved for a long time in high schools everywhere. Love just is.

The End

How did you like that? Please review, it makes me feel good.

Super Secret Squirrel


End file.
